


Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Travel, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A widowed Princess Belle travels to China and meets the Emperor's Honor Guard, where she receives all the inspiration she needs to take on her own adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: Crossover, Disney's Beauty and the Beast/Disney's Mulan, Belle/Mulan, freedom, princeless. Thanks to Amber for Beta

There is no detail that the widowed Belle has overlooked in her diplomatic trip to China. Pre-arranged by the French government, she wants nothing but to avoid making an unfavorable impression. She brings Mrs. Potts and Coggsworth with her as a tiring man and woman, and sets out on the endless journey for the very first time.

She fills her coffers with silk and tea, and sees every statue. There is a luncheon for dignitaries a day before she leaves; a formal tea hosted by the warrior who saved the Emperor a year ago, a guardswoman named Fa Mulan.

This legend is surprisingly small and elegantly formed, her expressions wry and vaguely self-effacing. When she passes along a plate of chocolate, their fingers touch lingeringly. Belle listens with great interest to the woman’s story.

“And what is yours?” Mulan asks.

Belle hesitates. “…I always thought I would go on an adventure far from home,” she says.

“What’s stopped you?” Mulan asks.

Belle’s expression turns wry. “I’ve been a wife for ten years, and a mother for five,” she explains. “Time has a way of changing your dreams.”

Mulan’s smile takes on its own fondness and distance. “But dreams never die, do they?”

Belle feels her neck grow warm. “No, I suppose not.”

The night wears on; British dignitaries smoking and flirting outrageously with various entertainers hired to provide music, women gathering together to speak of their children. It was all the same, no matter where she went - the men smoked, the women talked of their children, and she was treated politely as a curiosity. Belle sits in the corner, observing the entire scene from a distance, and this is when Mulan approaches her from behind, giving herself away with the heavy clink of her armor.

“Does the entertainment meet with your favor?”

“Oh yes, it’s fascinating,” returns Belle, watching the proceedings with large, dark eyes.

“So,” Mulan says quietly, “You’ve never had an adventure of your own?”

Belle’s lips turn up at the corners. “I think rescuing my beloved from the wolves in the woods does count. And then there was the time I helped save him from a madman...”

“Of course,” Mulan said, taking her hand presently. “But have you ever had the thrill of seizing the moment?”

Her breathing quickens slightly. “No. No, I don’t quite suppose so.”

“There are things I've never tried before,” Mulan offers. “Things I'd love to try with you.”

Belle pauses. The woman’s hands linger against the back of hers.

“Yes,” Belle says finally. “I would like to…try those things.” In spite of herself, her hair's curled into a damp mass at the nape of her neck.

***

Small, sword-worn hands sweeping up her skirt, caressing bare thighs and stroking soft skin. Knowing fingers exploring, probing, questing. Soft tongues and able legs winding around one another. Belle allows herself to be pushed up the wall, her leg hooking around Mulan’s waist as the woman’s head slips beneath her voluminous skirts.

The knowing caress of a wet tongue, so different from Adam, so new. Her head falls back against the thin wall of the lodging, hair flying in rivulets over the framework holding it together. The orgasm wipes away any thought of resisting, and when Mulan stands and parts her ceremonial robes, Belle blindly falls to her own knees.

Her sex tastes like oceanwater, like salt and sweetness. Belle buries her face between the woman’s thighs and feasts until she quivers and falls away with a quiet sob.

They lie together in quietude on the bed afterwards. “Isn’t it time you went on that adventure?” Mulan finally asked.

Belle’s chest rises. Her dark eyes are clear and bright. “This is the first little taste I’ve had in years,” she admits.

“Then let’s begin one of our own,” grins Mulan, just before she kisses Belle’s lips.


End file.
